At Random Times
by HelloLove1
Summary: Rocky has a crush on Deuce and at random times when she sees Deuce and Dina together she gets really mad. When CeCe finds out, and when Deuce dumps Dina, CeCe tries to get Deuce to like her behind her back. My first fanfic! Drocky/Reuce! Teeny bit of GeCe
1. Chapter 1

**isclaimer: I do NOT own Shake It Up**

Rocky's Pov

I was walking with my arms linked with my best friend CeCe's at school. We both headed to English class, when we saw our long-time friend Deuce and his girlfriend Dina walking hand-in-hand. I saw Dina kiss his cheek before they went their separate ways to their assigned classes. My heart was silently breaking. Ok, maybe I have a little (big) crush on him. But, I only found out last week. But he has his girlfriend…Dina. And I feel really bad because CeCe and I are actually the ones who got them together. We pushed the doors of our English class and I slumped in my seat. Our teacher Ms. Berry **(Rachel Berry from Glee)** sat at the front of the classroom behind her desk. She had her hair down and slightly curled, her bangs covered her forehead completely. Her lips were full and even though she had a jewish nose she was really pretty. She wore a bright red shirt and blue skinny jeans. She was about 20 years old. Her wedding ring sparkled in the light. When all the students arrived, she began speaking. "CeCe Jones", she said looking at CeCe's direction. I looked back at CeCe who instantly shot up her by the sound of her name. "What are you thinking about at this very moment", Ms. Berry asked, CeCe smirked. "I'm thinking about Shake It Up Chicago and their super-secret-surprise guest, oh yeah" she exclaimed, high five-ing the boy next to her. I rolled my eyes, CeCe so would. Ms. Berry lightened up and walked around the room. "Alright, now you have to write about that, I want all of you to write a paragraph about what you're thinking about", she said walking back to her desk, and sat down on her chair. "Go", she said looking down at her book. I looked at the blank piece of paper. Great, now I have to write about Deuce. Ok, I'll just write about him, without stating the obvious that I'm writing about him. My pen started making marks on my paper when I began to write. When I wrote most of the paragraph, I read it over so that I didn't make it sound too obvious:

_'Him, he is what I'm thinking about. I really, really like him, but he never notices me. I'm like his best friend, but he doesn't consider me. He and his girlfriend are perfect, she's just like him. I love the way his little jokes make me laugh. His silly trademarks that make me wonder. The way he smiles with his flashy white teeth. The way he panics in a problem. But, we are a fairytale.'_

That's all I had so far. A little cheesy, but what can I say, love is very cheesy. I didn't know what else to write, so I'll just go with it.

_'Even if he didn't have his girlfriend, I would still be last in line. In a million years he's going to see me that way. Who am I kidding; he'll never see me in that way.'_

When I finished I flipped it over and started reading 'Never Have I Ever' by Sara Shepard. I usually read these books when I start thinking about Deuce, because it has so much drama it takes my mind off it. But when they talk about how Emma likes Ethan, I just want to throw the book away. "Alright, and stop", Ms. Berry said. "Rocky Blue and Alyssa Sanchez, pick up the papers and hand them to me, please", I got up and started picking up the papers. When I grabbed Allison Kelly's paper, the title was _Deuce Martinez. _Oh yeah, I forgot she had an obsession with him. I finished picking up papers of my half of the class and Alyssa and I turned them in. The bell rang and we fumbled out.

**How was it? It's my first fan fic so review and tell me how you like it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shake It Up**

Later, that day, CeCe and I went to dinner at Crusty's Pizza. We walked in and we saw Deuce and Dina flirting at the counter. She laughed at what whatever he said she tapped his nose and they held hands. My body felt weak, steam blew out of my ears. I stomped off to our usual table and I slumped down, with my eyes very watery. CeCe shortly followed and sat down. She had a confused/concerned look masked on her face.

"What's wrong", CeCe asked. I choked back my tears and put fake smile on my face, I shook my head. She didn't seem to believe me but she shrugged it off. Deuce came over with his Crusty's T-shirt and a notebook.

"Alright, what do ya want", he said laughing. I smiled, there's his smile again. "Usual please", I said a little sing-song-y. He nodded and walked away. I sighed, looking at CeCe who was distracted. I turned back to see Deuce and Dina hug for a few seconds. They held hands and started flirting again; they were being all laugh-y and hug-y and kiss-y. The rage was filling me head to toe; I couldn't have sworn my face was as red as a tomato. My vision became blurry from tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, I fiercely grabbed my bag and stood up and stomped out the door. I finally let the tears fall from my eyes, the warm tears sliding down my cheeks. I could hear CeCe's footstep follow behind me. When she caught up to me but stepped right in front of me so I can be face to face with her. I stared at the floor and saw CeCe's confused face through me peripherals. CeCe wiped my tears with her thumb.

"What's going on", she asked dumbfounded, but I didn't answer. "Lately at the randomest time you snap for something and storm off... what's that all about", she asked me confused. I wiped my tears choked on words.

"I-I", was all i could get out. CeCe didn't take her eyes off me; I could tell she wasn't going to let me go without an answer. Right before I was about to tell her an excuse, footsteps sounded from behind me. I turned around to see who it was. Perfect just perfect that's the best person that could be here right now. Deuce was running towards us, a concerned look crossed his face.

"I saw what happened, what's wrong", he said looking back and forth at me and CeCe. I didn't know what to feel now, to be sad because of him? Or be happy because he's here? I began stuttering before speaking.

"N-nothing it's absolutely nothing", I said. I needed to get away from Deuce, first of all I didn't want him to see me crying and second of all, I didn't want to talk to him, because I was crying about him. I grabbed CeCe's wrist and storm off to our apartment building. I ran in the lobby and went in the elevator.

"Please tell me what's wrong", CeCe said in the quiet elevator. I didn't answer, being reminded of what happened made my eyes get watery. I didn't know what to do, so i slide down the wall and began crying again. The elevator made my sobs echo. CeCe walked towards me and sat down next to me", she pulled her arms around me and hugged me. I didn't know if I should tell her. Yes, I should tell her. I put my head up from my hands and sniffled. I stuttered again before speaking.

"I-it's about", I paused for a second fighting with myself. CeCe was waiting for my answer.

"It's about what", she asked a little impatient.

"It's about..." I hesitated but let the answer slip off my tongue. "Deuce", I said.

**Please review and tell me how you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shake It Up**

CeCe looked shocked, but confused. I started crying again. I was trapped, I had to tell her.

"Why are you so mad about Deuce", she asked. Then she got an idea. "Did he hurt you", she asked, convinced that he abused me.

"No he didn't hurt me", I said. The elevator door opened. People stepped in and eyed the crying girl in the corner. CeCe and I stood up and left. I walked into her home, because it was usually empty than my house. I sat on the couch and sighed.

"Do you... like deuce", she said one eyebrow rose. I stopped crying by now; I sighed and nodded my head. She sat down next to me. "It's ok", she said making up think that she was going to hug me, but grabbed me and started looking in my hair. I promptly got up and stared at her.

"What are you doing", I asked a little creeped out. "I'm checking your head, to see if you have a bump where you fell and hit your head", I scoffed at her answer.

"I didn't fall CeCe", I said rolling my eyes. I should have had that coming. I mean seriously, he's a con man; I'm a goody two-shoes. He doesn't really care about school, school is my life. He doesn't play by the rules, rules is how I keep my life straight. Why are we so different? Why can't we be compatible?

"Is that why you're always mad... because you see them together", she said. I looked at her annoyed. Of course, I get mad when they're together.

"No, no, I get mad because I'm jealous of him for having a job at Crusty's", she laughed and hugged me.

"How long have you liked him", she asked. "I don't know... but I found out a week ago", I said still hugging her. I pulled away and sat up.

"It's kind of like your crush with Gunther", I teased. She scoffed a denied. "What! I don't like Gunther", she said in denial.

"Yea right", I said sarcastically. She knows she has a crush on Gunther, she almost told me herself too. Imagine them together, I would like to see that, but it's still adorable.

"Shut up rocky", she said giving up and pretty much telling me she has a crush on Gunther. I knew It!

"What am I going to do, I mean he has his girlfriend, and they are perfect for each other", I said sadly. They are perfect for each other, she has no competition. I plyed with my thumbs, CeCe shrugged, i could feel her eyes on me like glue. I hope she doesn't messed this up. I hope I didn't just jinx it. If she does go and meddle in my love life. The next time I will see her, is at her funeral. I don't think I like Deuce, I think I love Deuce. This, I shouldn't tell CeCe. She will go crazy and mess everything up. Every night I dream of us together. Of us, at a beautiful meadow, laying in a flower bed, his warm, soft lips pressed against mine, the world slowly stopping, no worry, or regret in the world. Just us together, and nothing else. But that's all it is, a dream.

"It's ok, maybe I can do something about", she said, this got my attention. She stood up, but i grabbed her wrist. "No, do not, and I repeat, do _NOT_, meddle in my love life", i said sternly, and serious. She scoffed, slumped back down on the couch. How come, I still have that feeling she's going to meddle? It's ok, I'll just have to keep an eye on her. What if Ty finds out? He's going to kill me, then Deuce! I mean it's understandable, i wouldn't like it if he dated my best friend. By that thought I shivered. Ok, so Ty can't know, Deuce can't know. No. One. Can. Know. Except for CeCe, which I think was a total mistake telling her.

"Fine, I won't do anything, i promise", She said, disappointed. Oh, no, she is not going to just promise, she's going to do something bigger, if it's going to slap us in the face...literally.

"Oh no, we are going to do, slap swear", I said. I told you I really meant slap us in the face. She looked at me wearily and she whined. I looked at her seriously and she caved in. We both stood up, and, nervously she slapped me... hard. I slapped her back, just as hard, and we went for another round. My cheek was burning, are you sure it isn't on fire? I held my cheek, conforting my own, forced ingury. I saw she was doing the same and frowned.

"I hate Deuce now", she said agonizing in pain. I looked at her, confused, and she anwered my question. "Because, Deuce made you like him, and your liking gave me this pain", she explained. I laughed and sat back on the couch. Maybe, I should just forget about Deuce in thay way. I mean, it's impossible anyway.

**Please review and tell me how you like it, and I would like to give a shout out to Princess Flora333 for the sweet review, you made my day. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, my sister is sensitive with her laptop. It took me FOREVER to get her to let me use it. So then, after i wrote the whole chapter, it erased everything. I was so mad, sorry. Now, I have to write it all over again. Sorry, I'll upload ASAP. Probably tomorrow, or maybe sometime this week. Just keep a look out. Again, I'm really sorry. I'll upload soon, ok?**

**-Shakeitup777**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shake It Up**

**Sorry I'm a tad late, but here's the Chapter 5**

CeCe's POV

Rocky... like Deuce? What? When? How? And more importantly... why? I honestly think she's crazy. I mean Deuce is my friend and all but I mean, come on. She's Rocky; awesome, pretty, crazy smart, sweet, amazing best friend. He is... well... Deuce. Rocky and I sat there in an awkward silence. Rocky was still recovering to a couple of sniffs every now and then. I know Rocky told me not to meddle, and we slap sweared but I needed to do something. I need to find a way to make Deuce admit that he likes her. But how do I do that? This is not going to be easy. First I need to find a way to make Deuce fall head over heels for Rocky, then I have to find a way to get rid of Dina.

"Well, I have to go ok?" Rocky said, getting up. I nodded and got up as well. She went to climb out the fire escape, I watched her leave with an innocent smile on my face. After I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore I headed out the door. I walked down the hall, and I stepped in the elevator, and thought a lot. I had no idea how I was supposed to do this. I am CeCe Jones, I always have a plan. But this time, I'm stuck. How is this possible? The elevator opened to let in more people. A bunch of prissy girls, with daisy dukes, crop tops, oversized sunglasses, and drowned with accessories walked in. They gossiped and laughed, about something that I couldn't quite make out. Then, I had an idea.

"Excuse me? Yeah, hi," I said to them. They all looked at like I had a deadly disease. "How do you get a guy, to like, totally fall for you?" I asked in prissy girl language. They scoffed and laughed, as if my question was like asking them what 2+2 is. The girl in front of me walked closer, and tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder. She looked at me, obnoxiously.

"O-M-G, that question is like so easy," she said. I looked at her impatient. "All you got to do is change your image, where tight clothes, booty shorts, wear your shirt a little lower, and you're hooked." More like hook-er. That didn't help at all. When the elevator door opened, we all scrambled out. I sat at one of the empty tables outside, next to the bakery. I brought out my phone, and started texting random people on my contact list on how to get a guy to fall for someone. No one answered, wow. Right when I people, they don't answer. I don't want my best friend to cry over a guy that surprising single. I sighed, and laid my head on the table.

I heard soft whimpers, and sniffles coming from behind me. It just made me think of Rocky, I hated to see her cry, especially, over a guy When the person behind me sniffled again, I realized, the voice was very familiar. It made me turn around to see who it was. I saw a boy with dark spikey hair, headphones around his neck, a leather jacket, big eyebrows, and a red and puffy face. My eyes widened very wide. It was Deuce crying behind me. Why was he crying? He didn't notice I was here. I joined him, and he looked up at me and awkwardly but his head back down.

"Why are you crying?" I asked sympathetically. He didn't answer, and there was an awkward silence. I sat there, while he slowly stopped crying, very slow. He whipped his tears away, and he began speaking. "Dina cheated on me, with some guy, I found out a few minutes after I went to check up on Rocky outside when she ran out," he said. Why would she cheat on him? Whatever, I'll leave the freaking out to Rocky. But don't get me wrong, I feel really bad for him, and I pretty much hate Dina's guts right now. But it was going to be easy to get Deuce to like Rocky now that Dina's gone.

"It's ok, maybe you need a new girlfriend, and I know exactly who", I said, this got his attention. "OK, she has brown hair, she's really smart, and you know her", I said smiling. He looked at me totally clueless; another reason why I think Rocky's absolutely insane. I sighed, and another bright idea came to my head; I'll just ask him questions. But I'm going to make it easy for him at first, and then I'll just get to the harder ones later.

"Why don't we play a game to get your mind off of it?" I asked. He shrugged, and i smiled. I thought for a moment, what could be a first easy question? Ooh then I got an idea.

"Ok, who would you rather spend a whole week under in the same room with, Gunther, Rocky, or Tinka?" I asked. You see, it was an easy question; he's going to pick Rocky for sure. He looked at me, as if he were saying 'Really? That's the best you could do?' I shrugged, and waited for his answered. Luckily, his answer was what I predicted.

"Rocky, of course, I wouldn't want to spend 2 minutes with a Hessenheffer", he said. Alright, now for a question that's a teeny bit harder. I fake thought for a moment, even though I knew exactly what to say. I looked around the room, and he raised an eyebrow, getting slightly impatient. Ok, ok, I'll say it!

"Who would rather go out with, Rocky, Tinka, or... Anna (random person)?" I asked. I shouldn't have said Anna; he might pick her instead of Rocky! He looked at me annoyed; I knew he didn't want to answer that question. I smirked, and he took a while to answer. "Hurry up!" I exclaimed when he took so long. He put his hands up to surrender, and thought a little bit more.

"Umm... Rocky," he said nervously. I smiled, and thought of another question. "Who do you think is cute?" I asked. He groaned, and thought for a moment. I stared him down, while he looked around. He hesitated, like he did after every question.

"Rocky?" he said. I smirked; this is going better than I thought it would! I think he actually likes Rocky! Well, no duh, he picked her for every question I've asked. Ok, last question, and I better make this good. A question that will tie everything together, something that pretty much proves that he likes Rocky. I would ask 'Do you like Rocky?' but that's too obvious. I need something better, then I got it. It's probably not the best question ever, but it will prove something.

"Who would you rather kiss?" I asked. He groaned again. I told it wasn't that bad. "Uhh," he said. I looked at me nervously, and I could tell he wanted to run away. I waited for his answer, but he didn't. It took him about 5 minutes just for him to answer.

"Rocky, I guess", I said shaking his head. Ah, Ha! He does like Rocky, if he didn't, he wouldn't have said Rocky for every single question, I asked. But then again, these questions don't mean anything. I got him to realize that he would choose Rocky for these questions. Now, how do I make it clear to him? After a little while, I told him that I was going to leave. I needed another plan, but I couldn't do this by myself. I needed an extra hand, but who? Ty is out of the question, he would probably go nuts. But that's all the options I had. Then I saw a guy with blonde hair wearing a T-shirt, and skinny jeans. That's it! I'll ask Gunther. I'll just have to ask him later. Right now, I need a plan.

**What's your favorite chapter? **

**Review and tell me if you like it! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shake It Up**

CeCe's POV

Ah ha, I have the perfect plan, so fool proof and extraordinary, it'll make you jump to feet ladies and gentlemen. But first, I'll need help. Gunther is my only choice, and it'll get me to have some alone time with him. Which I'm not only helping Rocky, I'm helping myself too. I walked to the Hessenheffer apartment door, and nervously rang the doorbell. Bad Idea. 'I'm Getting a Goat For Christmas' tune sounded instead of a simple, ding dong. After 2 seconds, Tinka opened the door, with her annoyingly sparkly outfit. She looked at me confused and awkward. I smiled innocently, and she broke the short silence.

"Vhy are you here," she asked in her infectious accent. I looked her up and down at her outfit. Its what she wore when there was a phantom running around Shake It Up Chicago. Except her shoes were different; pink and yellow high tops, and of course they betwinkled them. I smiled and looked at her, almost evilly.

"Hey Tinka, I need to talk to Gunther," I said. Tinka raised an eyebrow.

"Vhy vould you vant talk to Gunther," she asked suspiciously. I sighed and smiled sarcastically.

"Is he here," I said impaitiently. She was hesitant, but she let me in. I walked in, looking around the house, it was exactly how it was on Vatalahootsit Day. She left without, and I confusedly sat on the couch. I heard mumbles coming from the other room, and Gunther came out. He looked at me with the same confused look Tinka had on, and I stood up.

"Vhat are you doing here," he asked. I sighed and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I need a favor," I asked. He looked a little scared, waiting for my favor. "I need you to help me meddle in people's lives," I said. He looked at me in confusion, or was it amusement?

"Vhy," he asked.

"Because I nee help, and you're the only option I got," I said and he shrugged, and asked for details.

* * *

><p>Gunther's POV<p>

CeCe's plan was totally cliche, but whatever. I nodded my head and we went out to the bakery, to think about it more. We sat down at the table, and CeCe looked at me, eager and excited. Isn't meddling in your best friend lives a big no-no. Whatever, I'm going to wing it, and go with the flow or whatever they say. CeCe twiddled her fingers on the table, and wiggled in excitment. I've never seen her so excited before, except the time her and Rocky auditioned for Shake It Up Chicago.

"OK, ok, ok ,ok, what to do, what to do," she said. I felt a little awkward around the presence of a little hyper midget CeCe. But she looks kind of cute. What am I saying? Whatever, anyway, we planned a little and we headed to CeCe's place. Later, we called up Rocky and Deuce for a little "sleepover". Rocky was here instantly through the fire escape, and Deuce arrived in a few minutes. Rocky seemed calm, but by the look on CeCe's face, I knew she really felt like dancing. **(Short, i know)**

* * *

><p>CeCe's POV<p>

EEEH! I could totally tell, Rocky is super excited. When Deuce went to thekitchen, Rocky pulled me into my room.

"Why the heck is he here," she exclaimed. "Why did you invite him." She put her hands on her head, and started hyperventilating. I laughed and put her hands down, and she stared at me, freaking out.

"You'll be fine, I promise," I said, she nodded and exhaled. Then we walked out and we sat down on the couch. Ok, now it's 10 o'clock, it's time to have some fun. I smirked in my mind, and we chatted about random things. Even things about Dina was mentioned, which I'm pretty sure didn't Rocky nor Deuce any happy.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," I said, hey all nodded and smiled in agreement, but Rocky's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, the last time we played that game I ended up in a hospital," Rocky protested, I rolled my eyes and looked at Gunther.

"Alright you go first," I said.

"Ok, CeCe, Truth or Dare," he asked. I didn't want to do any dares right now, so I picked Truth. "Ok, umm, who would you kiss out of anyone in this room," he asked. No Fair, I had to pick Gunther, I'll just get Rocky mad, plus Gunther's mine, but could I say that, uhh, no.

"You," I said. He smirked, jerk.

"Ok Rocky, Truth or Dare," I asked. She knew I was going to make her pick Dare anyway so she pick dare. "Ok, I dare you to play 7 Minutes In Heaven, with Deuce," I said. She widend her eyes, I was going to make her do it, if she liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. I manage to get very lazy, especially when I'm** **writing two stories at a time, and I'm moving in a few weeks, so I've been packing.**

**Review please! **

Rocky's POV

Oh, heck no. I know what she's doing. Very sneaky CeCe. Deuce and I both widened our eyes, there is no way I am spending seven minutes in a tiny closet with Deuce. This was Deuce, the cute, funny, amazing guy that I'm in love with, not the guy across the street. CeCe smirked at me, and I glared at her. I'm pretty sure if looks could kill, she would be dropped dead right now.

"No, oh no, no, no, never," I said standing up. Deuce was silent, and CeCe groaned and rolled her eyes. CeCe stood up and grabbed pulled us up.

"Yes, come on, a dare is a dare. You have to do it," she explained. How could she do this? I looked around the room, and everyone was pretty much forcing both of us to go for it.

"Deuce... a little help here," I pleaded. He stood in front of me, putting his hands on his hips. He looked really cute standing up for me... maybe this little idea wasn't as bad as I thought I would. No, what am I saying? I can't go into that closet with him. I can't, I just can't.

"No, CeCe this is not a good idea... I don't think we should," Deuce defended. Wait a minute... what did that mean? He didn't want to go into a closet with me. Was I not good enough? No, nuh uh... I am going to show him that I am worthy enought to spend seven minutes in a closet with him.

"You know what? Fine, I'll go into that stupid closet," I said frustrated. CeCe smiled as I stomped into the closet followed by Deuce. CeCe closed the door, and thanks to the no light... we are standing so close together in the pitch black closet. I don't even know how big this is. I'm pretty sure it's big enough so that we don't have to be so close together, but I want to trick him a little, standing so close to him, making him think it was a small closet. Ha ha, I'm evil.

"So...," I said awkwardly. Deuce sighed, and I felt his warm breath blow on my face.

"I don't know, I'm not the one who shoved us in here," he said, talking about me.

"Hey, don't go blaming this on me, I did this so that I could save time, and skip a CeCe scene," I lied. He scoffed and I sighed. "I hope you know, I am going to _kill_ CeCe when I get out of here." He laughed and I hit him on the shoulder.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked smiling.

"Because you're cute." Wait... what? Did he just call me cute? I started blushing, and there was a silence. Oh my gosh, did he call me cute? Nah, I probably misunderstood. What if he did? No, he didn't. I probably just heard what I wanted to hear. I smirked and blushed again. I decided to break the silence.

"What did you say?" I asked to make sure.

"Nothing," he said. Bingo, he _did_ call me cute.

"Did you just call me cute?" I teased. I practically felt his nervousness.

"No, I didn't," he defended. I smiled and blushed.

"Yes, you did," I said.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I-," he started but before I knew what I was doing, I cut him off with my lips pressed onto his. No, no, why did I do that? No, he's probably going to hate me forever. I tried to pull away but he didn't let me. He pulled me closer, and held the small of my back with his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had no idea what was happening, but I let him melt me with his lips. His lips were soft and pleasent, and I forgot about world and all my worries. He brushed his tongue against my lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. Our tongues fought for dominance, and hugged his neck tighter. He tasted like strawberry, and I loved it. He tangled his hands in my hair, and I moaned softly. I didn't want to do this but I pulled away to breath. It was dark, but I can still see his confused face.

"What happened?" he asked. I shook my head, and I kept my arms around his neck.

"Nothing, just that... why did you kiss me?" Why the heck did I just ask that? I'm such an idiot. He chuckled awkwardly.

"Uhh, you kissed me first," he said. Dang it!

"Yeah, I know, but why did you keep kissing me?" I asked.

"Can I just kiss you again before our time is up?" he asked. I blushed and lightly kissed him again. This time, it was soft and sweet and passionate. This whole moment was amazing. I let go of his neck and I pulled away. We stood silent and he door bursted open. CeCe stood there, confused.

"Ok, seven minutes are up," she said. I nodded, hiding the obvious of what just happened. We both stepped out and we sat back down. CeCe looked at us suspicious.

"So, what'd you guys do," CeCe asked. I blushed and shook my head.

"Nothing, we just talked," I said, CeCe looked disappointed, but we continued the game.

CeCe's POV

I can't believe, nothing happened. I was so sure of it. What if they're just lying to me? What if something did happen? I looked at Rocky and Deuce and they sat together, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder. Something _did_ happen in there, I'll just have to crack it out of them.

"So Deuce, truth or dare?" I asked. He picked truth... yes, a way to crack it out of them.

"Wat did you guys really do in there?" I said smiling wickedly. He looked at Rocky nervously, and Rocky looked down, embaressed. He looked back at me and hesitated.

"We kissed," Rocky said.

Ding, Ding, Ding! Exactly. They kissed! I smirked and they looked away. I am a genius!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry for the late update I just moved and I barey got internet, so here's chapter 8!**

****Rocky's POV

After the whole thing, things were pretty awkward for us at school. Sure, during the sleepover we flirted a lot, but after that things were weird. CeCe and I sat in the cafeteria and ate our food, while CeCe was blabbing something about her fashion magazines and what her favorite outfits were, or which models looked anorexic or whatever. I pretended to litsen to what she was saying while I kept my mind somehwere else. And when I say somewhere else, I mean't Deuce of course. All week that's all I kept thinking about. I kept my eyes on my lunch and I barely spoke. "Uh-huh," I would tell CeCe after a while as she spoke.

"Yeah, and when you guys played 7 minutes in heaven it was exactly like this," CeCe said. Wait, what'd she say? I lifted my head and looked at her, she grinned normally and continued flipping her magazine.

"Huh? What?" I said, after she said that. She smirked at me and turned her body to face me. She sighed and rolled her make-up filled eyes.

"Nothing, nevermind, speaking of your little 7 minutes in heaven thing, here comes Ty and_ Deuce,_" she said emphizing on the word Deuce. My heart sped up and I looked down awkwardly. This exactly how it was everyday when we come together for lunch. They would come, CeCe would tease I'd keep my head down and Deuce would say...

"Hey, CeCe... and Rocky." I smiled awkwardly and played with my thumbs under the seat. Ty looked at us confused at our unusual behavior. I sipped my orange juice and decided wheather to break the silence or keep up this awkward moment.

"Um, are you two okay?" Ty asked, breaking it for me. I felt nervous and stuttered.

"Nothing, were not acting weird, why would you think that," I said quickly. His eyebrow furrowed and Deuce chuckled lightly and nodded agreeingly. CeCe looked like she was about to start laughing, but thank god, she held it in.

"Yeah, it's not liike last weekend we played 7 minutes in heaven or anything," Deuce said. I pursed my lips and feircely kicked his shin. He agonized in pain, and I rolled my eyes. Ty looked at us very suspicious and I scrambled to think of a topic to change the subject.

"I never said anything about 7 minutes in heaven," Ty said slowly. Nice going Deuce. I would kill him but I'm pretty sure Ty is going to do that anyway. "What's going on here."

"Nothing, just Deuce not using his head," CeCe said looking at Deuce. Deuce held his hands up in surrender and mouthed a 'wha''.

CeCe's POV

Wow, Deuce, nice using your head. I looked at Rocky who rolled her eyes agreeing with me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ty said totally oblivious.

"Oh, for the love of godfather, just tell him," I said, impatient. I was starting to get tired of Ty being so unupdated. Both Rocky and Deuce glared at me. I know what they were thinking, if Ty finds out he will obviously kill him for touching his little sister. But he was going to find out sooner or later, better sooner than later.

"Last weekend we had a sleepover with Gunther, and we dared them to play 7 minutes in heaven, that's why they are sitting here in denial and full of awkwardness, not wanting to tell you whats behind the curtain," I blurted out. Rocky socked me in the arm, and Deuce kicked my shin. I let out a squeal and held my arm and leg in pain. I could see Ty boiling up and clnching his fists. Deuce hopped out of his chair and sighed.

"Well, I'm just going to... yeah," he said, and ran off quickly. Ty instantly ran off, chasing him out of the cafeteria. I looked away innocently as Rocky gave me the biggest death glare in the world.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. I chuckled a little scared and scooted my chair away from her.

"Well, I was getting tired of Ty being so confused and I just wanted everything to be over with. She groaned and took out her phone and looked through.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making plans for Deuce's funeral because he's going to be dead after this," she said, and i looked away awkwardly.

**Did you like it? I was running out of ideas so I just went with what instanly popped in my head. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whattup people? Thank you guys so much for whoever entered my OC contest. I will have a new update later... Love you guys here's chapter 8!**

Deuce's POV

CeCe is so lucky she's a girl or else I would have hurt her. I was running away from Ty who was red from anger behind me. I understand why he's mad, if I had a little sister I would hate Ty for making out with her too. I whimpered as I ran, and Ty was gaining up on me. I ran as fast as I could but he still caught me. I scruntched my face and he punched my arm so hard I was afraid I was bleeding.

"Oww! Ty, calm down, I didn't do anything to her," I cried. His chest was heaving, and I held my arm.

"No, no, you didn't do anything at all, you just kissed her," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. It's not like it meant anything... right? Well, I'm pretty sure it didn't mean anything to her.

Rocky's POV

That kiss meant something to me! I have liked him for longer than I can remember, a month! I felt like I was in the clouds, like I was floating. I felt something absolutely huge! But I'm pretty sure he didn't feel anything.

Deuce's POV

I felt something! I felt something huge! But I'm scared... I know that she will never hurt me like Dina did, but I can't risk anything. Especially our friendship. If we broke up or something Ty would kill me. I'm way too young to die. This punch hurt just for kissing her, let alone hurting her. But I will never hurt Rocky. I think I like her... no... I think I love her! Well, I did not see this coming at all.

After school, I was walking home when I spotted Rocky. She looked so innocent, and adorable. And CeCe wasn't with her. Perfect. Wait... not perfect, I'm going to be alone with her, if she spots me. I didn't want to ignore her. That's wouldn't be very nice. What if things will be awkward like they have been for the past 2 weeks? My instincts flinched, and walked up to her, she turned her head and greeted me with a small smile.

"Hey, Deuce, what's up," Rocky stopped walking and said. Before I had any idea what I was doing I cupped her cheeks with my hands and quickly pulled her in for a kiss. She put her hands on my arms that were still cupping her cheeks, and she stood there in shock. I pulled away after a few seconds, hating myself for doing that. Her eyes were slightly widened and she stayed frozen. What did I just do?

Rocky's POV

I felt a presence so I turned and saw Deuce walking towards me.

"Hey, Deuce, whats up," I said smiling. Out of nowhere her cupped my cheeks with his hands and kiss me! He kissed me! I stood still shocked, wondering what the heck just happened. Not that I didn't like it, it just caught me by surprise. He pulled away, looking regretful. I stayed still as a statue and he looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't... mean... to... I just-," he said, knocking me out of my paralyzed pose. I interupted him.

"It's ok, I was just surprised," I said awkwardly. What happens now? He sighed in defeated and I litsened attentively.

"Rocky... I really like you. It's okay if you don't feel the same, I just needed you to know," he said. I was surprised... he like me? Oh my gondala! He began walking away and a wide smile slowly formed on my lips. I ran after him and turned him around to hug him. I hugged back, and I kept on smiling like an idiot, we rocked side to side as we hugged. I felt so lucky, that it was unbelieveable. I was here, hugging my crush on the sidewalk after he told me he had feelings for me. How could I not feel lucky?

**Did you like it? Please review and tell me how you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whattup peoples. So we're getting closer and closer to the end. I feel like crying! Whatever, there's an end to everything. So, yeah, if it seemed like forever since I've updated, sorry! I had to study for a spelling bee, which I got 7th place! Oh yeah, I'm awesome. Who saw Reality Check It Up last Sunday? Wasn't it awesome? Guther and CeCe are the cutest couple in the entire world! 3 So... here's chapter 10!**

Rocky's POV

We were just in the middle of the sidewalk hugging. We stayed in silence, hugging, for what seemed like an eternity, but was only like 5 minutes. I pulled away and I stared into his dark brown, beautiful eyes. Everything was perfect... almost. Ty literally almost gave the kid a black eye.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked. He smiled, and took my hand in his. He used his other hand to put a lock of hair behind my ear. He put his arms around my waist and I layed my hands on his arms. He pressed his lips onto mine for 3 seconds, and smiled. I pulled away and took him by the hand, and continued the walk to the apartment building. I can't believe he's my boyfriend now. Well... I'm pretty sure he's my boyfriend now. We made it to the apartment building and he walked me to my apartment.

"Rocky? Want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. Oh, I thought I already was...

"I thought I already was," I said laughing. He laughed. I sighed and he spoke again.

"Want to go somewhere on tonight... like to a movie or ice cream or something?" he asked. I nodded and looked at the door.

"I think I should go inside... see you tonight?" I said. He nodded and turned to leave. But I turned him back around and put my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. He hugged my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt electricity and fireworks again, just like the first time we kissed. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and I melted in his arms. I felt amazing, like any other girl in love would feel. I felt his body heat radiate onto mine and I my lack of oxygen was getting to me. Suddenly the door swung open and I pulled away as fast as I could. Ty stood there with a confused and surprised look on his face.

"What's going on here?" Ty asked. Great, I'm busted, and so is Deuce, because sooner or later there is really going to be a black eye on his adorable face.

"Hey, Ty, what's up," I said awkwardly. He looked back at me then Deuce then back at me.

"That's what I'd like to know," he said. I looked at Deuce and stuttered.

"Uhhh, Deuce... was...uh... checking... if... I had something in my eye," I said nervously and nodding. Ty glared at Deuce and pulled me in and slammed the door.

Ty's POV

I was sitting on the couch, eating some popcorn, while watching TV, when I heard voices outside the door. I shrugged and ignored it because, I mean, what does it matter right? I continued watching TV, but al of a sudden I heard smacking noises coming from outside. My curiosity got the best of me and I went over to the door to check what it was. I opened the door and I saw my _best friend_ and my _little sister_, eating each other right before Rocky pulled away instantly away and looked at me awkwardly.

"What's going on here?" I asked them. I just saw Deuce, my best friend, and Rocky, my little sister, making out outside our apartment.

Hey, Ty, what's up," she said awkwardly. Deuce looked down awkwardly and I looked back and forth at them. I grabbed Rocky's arm and pulled her in and I slammed the door behind me.

"What the heck were you just doing?" I practically yell. Rocky rolled her eyes and sat on the couch crossing her arms. "Were you just sucking face with my best friend?"

"Ew, sucking face? Really? And who cares what you think," she says. I rolled my eyes and I walked in front of her.

"You can't date my best friend... it's in the rule book," I explain. She stood up and scruntched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What rule book? There's no rule book," she said.

"There doesn't have to be a rule book, you can't date him," I said sternly.

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot date, your not my father," she yells and heads to her room. I crossed my arms and looked away. She has a point but I don't want her to go out with him.

"Probably not, but why do you want to date my best friend," I asked before she could make it to her room, small anger shooting through my body. She turned around and I could see the anger in her.

"Because I love him that's why," she screamed and stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her.

**Did you like it? **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I wouldn't upload so early but I was really excited! So... here's chapter 11**

Rocky POV

Ugh! Ty is so annoying! He can't tell me who I can and connot date. I understand that it's weird, but he can't just forbid me. My fists were clenched and I was angry. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to CeCe. I didn't really want to tell her what happened, but she's my best friend. What choice do I have? I pushed each button with fury, and and I pressed sent.

_To: Miss CeCe x)_

_From: Rocks ;D_

_i am sooo mad at ty rite now com ovr we needa tlk_

I threw my phone on my bed and I turned on my T.V. There was nothing on, shocker, and I let my body flop on my bed as my phone rang.

_To: Rocks ;D_

_From: Miss CeCe x)_

_kk ill be thr in a sec _

I didn't bother answering her since I knew she was going to be here in a minute. I don't even know why Ty has to exaggerate in this situation, it's not like I did anything wrong. This is one thing that gets me irritated with Ty, he's so over-protective. Who cares if I'm dating Deuce. He can't tell me what to do. I. Love. Him. I sat up and watched a recording of an episode of Marvel for some reason. CeCe came in my room and stood at the doorway of my room.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked, as she walked over and sat next to me on my bed. I sighed and the memory of what happened was shortening my fuse.

"It's Ty... he's so over-protective, and he's telling me what I can and cannot do, it's just...just... ugh," I said strangling the air. She nodded sympatheticlly even though she doesn't know what happened.

"What did he do," CeCe asked. I felt hesitant, but I sighed. She was going to have to find out sooner or later. Better sooner than later. How would she react? Probably not bad, because she pretty much forced us to make out in a closet at the beginning of all this.

"Well, Deuce stopped me while I was walking home to tell me he liked me. We kissed and he walked me home. He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, so I said yes, pretty much. We kissed again and Ty stormed in while we were kissing. When Deuce left, Ty yelled at me, telling me I couldn't go out with him. We had a fight, and then I called you over," I explained quickly. CeCe held onto a goofy smile and jumped up and down.

"No way! Your his girlfriend now? Yay!" she squealed excitedly. I rolled my eyes and watched as she squealed and did a little happy dance. "Yes! My plan worked! I did it! I got you guys together!" After she said that, she abruptly stopped, and this caught my attention._  
><em>

"You meddled? After I told you not to?" I said with my mouth open. She smile apologeticly and she lightly hugged me.

"I'm sorry, but you clearly didn't have this under control for yourself, and can you please tell me that you would know I would pull something like this," she said. I shrugged, that's true, she wouldn't have litsened.

"Hmph," I mumbled, then I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks CeCe, I clearly didn't have this under control... but don't you think I'm giving you permission to meddle in my love life," I reminded her. She laughed and put her hands up in surrender.

"I won't, I won't," I didn't believe her, but I'll deal with that when the time comes. My phone rang and I checked it. There was a text from Deuce. I changed Deuce's contact name on my phone when he walked me home earlier from _Deuce XD_ to _Deucey ;*._ I looked at the text that he sent.

_To: Rocks ;D_

_From: Deucey ;*_

_hey baby wat hapend? wat did Ty say? r u ok? do i needa com ovr?_

I blushed from the fact that he called me baby, and because he was so concerned. CeCe saw it and smirked and chuckled a little bit. I texted back to him with my heart pumping and my cheeks so rosy.

_To: Deucey ;*_

_From: Rocks ;D_

_yea im alrite, C is hre wit me rite now_

I texted back. CeCe texted someone too... I secretly looked over the phone without her noticing. It was to... Gunther? Well, she does like him. She put her phone down and looked at me and I saw that she had a higher spirit than before.

"You seem a little peppier when you talk to Gunther," I teased. She rolled her eyes and looked at me wearily.

"I don't like him," CeCe protested. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"I never said you liked him," I said noting her mistake. She looked around, trying to get what was going on.

"Shut up Rocky," she said. Deuce texted back and I read his text.

_To: Rocks ;D_

_From: Deucey ;*_

_oh kk r we still on 4 later_

I almost forgot about our date tonight, I quickly checked the clock at the top of the screen. 5:54 it blankly read. I instantly got up and ran to my closet.

"Whoa, what happened?" CeCe asked. I looked through my closet for a cute outfit.

"I forgot I had a date tonight with... Deuce," I said uncomfortably. She giggled and my shoulders dropped.

"Shut up, CeCe, why dont you go with your Gunther?" I said annoyed. She instantly became quiet. I texted him back before I did anything else.

_To: Deucey ;*_

_From: Rocks ;D_

_yea... see u 6:30_

"Anyway... where are you guys going?" she asked, ignoring my comment.

"Ice cream," I answered pulling out a purple silk strapless shirt, and a floral pattern skirt, with black leggings **(just picture the outfit Rocky wore in Reality Check It Up when they are performing their dance)**.

"How about this one," I said, holding out the outfit for CeCe. She nodded in agreement and I went to the bathroom to get changed. I have a feeling Deuce will be the best boyfriend I've ever had... clearly because he's the only boyfriend I've ever had.

_To: Rocks ;D_

_From: Deucey ;*_

_a'ight, see u den lady_

_I Love You C;_

__**Did you like it? **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Well this is the last chapter which sucks, but everything has an end. So... here's chapter 12! OH WAIT! This chapter is going to be based on after the date, so that your not confused.**

Rocky's POV

The next morning I went to school a little peppier than I usually would. CeCe and I had linked arms, as we walked to our lockers. It was just an ordinary day, nothing different or unusual. Except there was one thing that was different. I had a boyfriend. We reached our lockers and I put in the combination and opened it freely without trying to hide pictures of Deuce anymore. As I was trying to get out my Chemistry book from the small, but hard to deal, mess in the back, someone slithered their arms around my waist and hugged me, and layed their chin on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Deuce smiling. He continued to have his arms around my waist and I rested my hands on his arms.

"Hi! What's up," I said quickly running one hand in his hair. His hair was soft with slight gel. He shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing... but you'll never guess," he said. That got me confused, I tilted my head to the side. CeCe walked away, probably giving us some privacy.

"Hmmm... a kangaroo was tap dancing to rap music?" I joked. He laughed, and shook his head.

"No, I saw Dina today," he said. I lifted my eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? What happened... nothing happened right?" I asked him suspiciously. He smiled and shook his head. I sighed in relief. Well, at least nothing happened right?

"She found out about us," he said. "And she asked about you." I giggled a little. I don't know why I did, I just found it a little funny how she was jealous.

"Oh, well, I don't want to talk about her right now," I told him, he nodded and put a lock of hair behind my ear.

"How's Ty?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, ugh Ty is just being a big baby. This morning when we were eating breakfast, he ignored me and gave me evil eyes. Everytime I tried to talk to him, he'd make remarks like, "Why dont you talk to your boyfriend?" or "I think Deucey will be interested."

"He's still a little miffed, but he'll get over it," I reassured him. I really didn't care about Ty not accepting us, he had no say in this.

"You're probably right," he said, I flipped my hair and scoffed.

"Of course I am," I replied.

CeCe's POV

When Deuce came to Rocky, I walked away to give them privacy. I told you I was the best matchmaker in the whole school. I saw Gunther alone at his locker and I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. He hugged back, but caught off gaurd.

"Yay! We did it, we got Drocky together," I squealed. He nodded, figuring out why the unexpected hug.

"Oh, that's awesome," he said. He cupped my cheeks with his hand and kissed me. I closed my eyes in shock and I didn't kiss back, I didn't even know what happened. He pulled away after 3 seconds, and I stood frozen and stunned.

"Uh, sorry," he apologized. I kept trying to have something come out of my mouth, but only squeaks escaped. I was speechless, what was I suppose to say?

"No," I squeaked, I cleared my throat and tried again, "No, it's ok, you were probably just so happy." He chuckled and took my hand.

"I couldn't care less," he said. I opened my mouth in offense, but he pulled me to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist... smooth. "I agreed to get closer to you." he said. I held my breath and stayed still. He lightly kissed me again, and walked away. I smiled to myself, even though his moves were cheesy and cliche, I still maintained to have a blush on my face.

Rocky's POV

We leaned closer for a kiss, but when we were inches apart, a voice made us pull away.

"Hey! Rocky! Deuce! You two lovebirds," Ty said pulling us in for a hug, making mine and Deuce's bodies unexpectedly crash together as he hugged us.

"Ty, are you okay?" Deuce asked. He smiled and looked at the both of us.

"Never better, why you ask?" he said. "Hey everyone my little sister and her boyfriend were about to kiss!" I put my hand on my face in annoyance.

"Well I have to go, stay in there, don't touch her Deuce," he said, before walking away. I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"Well, that's our punishment," I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, so any-," he said, but I cut him off with a small kiss that lasted about 5 seconds.

"Woah, what was that," he asked. I shrugged and hugged him.

"I used to cry for you at random times, now I kiss you at random times."

**That's It! It wasn't very long, and it was kind of cheesy, I just ran out of ideas, and went with it. So that's the end of At Random Times. Did you like it? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
